


Raise The Bar

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Biting, Doggy Style, Extreme Thirst, F/M, Lingerie, Making Out, One Night Stands, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: Set after the events of RE 4.After the hell Leon’s been through, all he wants is to get drunk and forget the whole thing.Then he spots a woman from across the bar, and suddenly he wants a little more.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Raise The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Yo,
> 
> Just finished playing through RE4, and I have to say, the thirst I felt for Leon was so real. So I wrote this. I hope you enjoy ^.^

Work fucking sucks.

If Leon had known what he’d been signed up for when he went to bumfuck Europe, he would have seriously considered refusing, as bad as that might have looked.

It should have been such a simple job; go in, get the girl, get out. A few hours at best, a day or so at worse.

But no, Ashley just had to have been kidnapped by a crazy parasite cult.

Leon knocks back the remainder of his drink, swiftly ordering another. While he’s glad to be back on US soil, it’s going to take a lot of time and alcohol to get rid of the stench of that place.

That’s when he spots her, sitting by herself at the other side of the bar. She looks as miserable as he feels, but damn, she’s hot. Maybe he can shoot for something a little better than liquor tonight?

Adopting his usual confidence, Leon makes his way over to the stranger, hoping he’ll be able to put a smile on both their faces.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

That’s it, you’re officially done with online dating.

Successful, he’d said. Six foot one. A full head of hair! He’d even sent pictures of himself!

You’d dressed up for the occasion. A cute black dress that shows a generous amount of cleavage while the hem flirts with your knees, sexy black stockings held up with a garter belt, even a matching bra and panties set, just in case the evening went really well! 

But oh no, it was all a con. Who you’d found in the restaurant was some balding middle aged man who stood at barely five foot tall and owned some greasy takeout place. If that wasn’t bad enough, he then had the audacity to accuse you of lying about who you were, just because ‘your breasts look smaller in person’. 

Then he’d had the audacity to tell you he wanted sex as an apology; the only apology you’d given was to the waiter, who would be left to clean any drink that had slipped off from that lying bastard’s face.

You’re so done. It’s not going to happen. You’d rather go home right now and begin your life as a crazy cat woman than put up with another date like that.

So that’s how you’ve ended up in some crappy little bar, nursing a drink as you being to seriously contemplate your romantic situation.

It’s not as if you were expecting to find love online, but a decent guy to spend a few hours having dinner with would have been just fine. Is that really so hard to find? Have all men lost their minds?

That’s when you spot a man approaching you, clearly not looking for directions. Great, perfect in fact. Your crappy day just wouldn’t be complete without getting hit on in the bar.

You have to admit though, this dude is hot as hell.

He takes a seat next to you, his drink in hand. ‘You’re far too pretty to be sat drinking alone in a place like this.’ Uh, that’s his starting line? 

You sigh. ‘Oh, but I’m pretty enough to drink here if I’m with someone?’ 

The stranger smirks. ‘Yeah, I’d say so. Then I could blame him for his poor taste.’ You have to admit, you didn’t think he’d have a comeback for that.

You huff. ‘I’m not alone now that you’re here. Should I be blaming you for your poor taste?’ 

The stranger hums. ‘Probably. Why don’t you let me buy you a drink to make it up to you?’ There it is, the classic. Buy the girl a drink, then she’ll owe you.

Still, what harm can come from just the one?

You smile slightly. ‘Same again then please.’ The stranger immediately hails the bartender, and there’s a replacement drink in front of you before you know it.

The stranger takes a sip of his own drink, eyes still on you. ‘So, you gonna tell me why you look so down, or do you want me to guess?’ 

You sip your own drink. ‘I’d rather you tell me your name.’

He laughs. ‘Fair enough. Name’s Leon. You?’ You give him your name. ‘Nice. Suits you. It’s a shame your ex dumped you, but whoever he was, you can do better.’ He’s confident, you’ll give him that.

Still, he’s wrong. ‘Blind date, actually. Well, more like meeting up with a guy I met online. Might as well have been a blind date though, because the guy I saw sat in the restaurant wasn’t who he said he was. I was expecting tall, dark, and handsome; instead I got short, balding, and slimy as fuck.’ Why are you telling him all this? You didn’t even want to talk to him a minute ago.

Leon shakes his head. ‘What a piece of shit, leading a girl on like that. Still, I can see where he’s coming from. I’d pull that shit myself if it meant I had a chance with a woman way out of my league.’ 

You raise your brow. ‘You’re in a much higher league than him, that’s for sure.’ If you’d seen him sitting across that table, you wouldn’t have complained; while a little shorter than advertised, he looks like he fits the bill in all the places that count.

Leon gives you a look that makes you weak at the knees. ‘You think so, huh? Does this mean I’m in with a shot?’ 

You finish your drink, trying to soothe the fire you can feel starting between your legs. ‘I haven’t decided yet.’ Your voice sounds lower than usual, and you’re almost proud of how sexy it sounds.

Leon places a hand on your thigh, his thumb toying with the hem of your dress. ‘Wanna decided on the way back to your place?’ Of all the brazen, overconfident…

You finish your drink in one gulp, grinning. ‘Lead the way, Leon.’ You can’t believe you’re really doing this. You’ve known the man all of five minutes, but you’re already inviting him back to yours for sex.

Then again, he is gorgeous, and it’s been a long time since you had a man in your bed.

As soon as you get outside, Leon hails a cab, and the two of you clamber inside, with you giving the driver your address.

Sitting next to Leon, the two of you look at each other for a moment, before the dam finally bursts, and you both grab each other, your lips crashing together in a frantic battle for dominance. You end up surrendering early on, as Leon pulls a dirty trick; he slides a hand up under your dress, groping your ass firmly. 

By the time the cab pulls up to yours, you can feel yourself getting wetter by the moment, Leon’s efforts not in vain.

After scrambling out of the cab together, Leon gives the driver his fee, along with a little extra in silent apology.

Leon does a remarkable job of keeping his hands off of you long enough for you to let you both inside, but the moment the lock clicks, you find your back pressed flat against the front door, Leon’s face buried in your neck as his hands begin bunching up your dress, and you swear you feel a smirk when he finds the garter strap. 

That’s all but confirmed when he brings his mouth up to your ear, teasing your lobe with his teeth before speaking. ‘Sexy. So, you decided to give me a shot, or am I just going to have to imagine how fucking hot you look under this dress?’ Fuck, you can’t believe how much you want him. You wish he’d just tear your underwear off and get it over with!

You grab one of his wrists, bringing your hand up to your soaked underwear. ‘You’ve ruined these, you know. I think you’d better stay and make it up to me.’ You don’t know where this confidence is coming from, but it certainly makes this whole thing easier.

Leon bites your neck before falling to his knees, handing you the hem of your dress. ‘Be a sweetheart and hold that, would you? I have hell of a mess to clean up.’ As you bunch your dress up for him, you hear the telltale sound of a pocket knife being flicked, before cool metal caresses your skin. You’re about to panic when you realise the only thing Leon has cut is your underwear, the remains of which lie discarded on the floor.

Leon immediately puts the knife away, grinning up at you. ‘Now I’ve ruined them properly. Guess I really do need to make it up to you.’ You’re half-tempted to deny him after that little stunt…

… then Leon hooks one of your thighs over his shoulder and pushes his tongue straight inside you, and you realise you really don’t give a shit.

You begin to moan gently, Leon’s tongue working its way out of you with purpose. Your hips can’t help but buck up into his face, body begging him for more, for deeper.

That’s when you feel his tongue leave you, two long fingers taking its place as it chooses to focus on your clit instead.

You moan loud enough to wake the dead, his clever fingers working you into a frenzy. They rub against you in a way that makes your toes curl, and you find one of your hands abandoning your dress so it can grab onto his soft hair instead, tugging the strands firmly.

By the time Leon adds a third finger, you’re about ready to collapse. His teeth and lips join his tongue as it teases your clit in practiced strokes, and fingers are filling you so good, a mere taster of what’s to come…

Just thinking of Leon fucking you properly has you screaming his name in pure bliss, your orgasm hitting you harder than you’d ever imagined. You’re struggling to stand on one leg, your legs turning to mush.

Thankfully, Leon helps your leg back to the floor when he’s done finger fucking you through your orgasm. He immediately comes in for another kiss, the taste of your release fresh on his tongue; it should turn you off, but all it does is remind you how much you want him inside you.

Satisfied he’s kissed you enough, Leon pulls back, his hand grabbing a fistful of your hair. ‘So sweetheart, I think I cleaned you up good. Can I get a thank you?’ He can have hell of a lot more than that!

You point to your bedroom door. ‘Your thank you is in there.’ And he’s going to love it…

Leon picks you without difficultly, carrying you into your room and throwing you face up onto the bed. 

As Leon begins stripping off, you wrestle your way out of the dress, too horny to do it swiftly.

By the time you’re finished, Leon is wearing nothing but his boxers, a prominent erection practically begging for freedom. His eyes rake over you greedily, so you spread your legs for him, giving him a clear view of your soaked slit.

Leon grabs your legs and drags you towards him, until your ass is practically dangling off the bed. His hands then yank your bra down enough to liberate your breasts, before his fingers immediately begin tweaking at the sensitive buds.

As you start squinting beneath him, Leon moans. ‘Fuck, I can’t hold back anymore. I hope you’re ready for me.’ He steps back for a moment so he can yank his boxers off, and you gasp; he’s a lot thicker than you’d though.

You’re half-tempted to sit up and take him into your mouth, but you’re long out of patience too; you need him to fuck you for real.

You let out a wail of frustration when Leon doesn’t move, waiting for you to say something. ‘Please Leon, fuck me. I need you to fuck me.’ You close your eyes, whole body aching for him.

When you finally feel him slide inside you, you almost scream. 

Leon sets a steady pace, watching your tits bounce up and down in your disheveled bra, the edge of it occasionally catching against your nipples. Your nails dig into his strong shoulders for purchase, your voice becoming nothing but an endless string of moans;

A quick rub of his thumb against your clit quickly turns a moan into his name. 

It’s all so much, but it’s not enough. You need more, harder, faster…

You’re about to beg for it when one of Leon’s hands grips your thigh in a brutally hard grasp, and he begins to fuck into mattress with wild abandon.

It’s all you can do to keep from sobbing with pleasure as a second orgasm is ripped from your lips, your already sensitive body making the pleasure even more intense.

As you come down from your high, Leon slows down, waiting until you’re done before he speaks. ‘Got a third one in you, sweetheart?’ You need to send your internet date a box of chocolates; walking out on him was the best decision you’ve ever made.

You smirk up at Leon, mind still in a daze. ‘If you can last that long.’ He smacks your thigh with his large hand before pulling out, leaving you to whine in disappointment.

It doesn’t last long; Leon flips you onto your knees, smacking your ass too for good measure.

He doesn’t say another word as his plunges himself back into you, his clever tongue finally exhausted.

Leon grabs your hips as he begins to regain his forceful pace, and you’re amazed your garter belt is still in once piece; if you ever see him again after this, you’ll have to remember that.

That’s the last coherent thought you have, as Leon’s cock rubs against you in just the right spot. Noticing this, Leon continues you pound into that spot again and again, your now-neglected clit begging for some kind of stimulation. 

Once again seemingly able to read minds, Leon sneaks a hand down to tease your clit, and that’s all it takes to surrender to him a third time, Leon’s name falling from your lips over and over again.

You’re not sure if it’s his name or the feeling of you clenching around him, but Leon has finally had enough; a few erratic thrusts and grunts signal his own end, his chest falling on your back as he savours his release.

As he pulls out, and your body begins to cool, there’s only one thing on your mind;

You have got to visit that bar more often.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? I’m open to the idea of writing more Leon-based stories like this, so let me know if it’s worth considering.
> 
> For now, thank you for reading ^.^


End file.
